Certificates can provide evidence or proof for economic transactions or other activities and may serve certain legal ends. For traditional exchanges, certificates are paper-based and endorsed by rubber-ink seals or signatures. In one example, a corporate seal or signature represents the associated enterprise as officially registered. However, paper certificates can be easily lost or damaged. In response to that, digital certificates are gradually replacing paper-based certificates to overcome such disadvantages. Nevertheless, digital certificates are easier to copy or otherwise falsify than the paper certificates. In current technologies, digital certificates are often implemented as digital images or pdf renderings of the physical certificates. Such digital certificates are susceptible to tampering or other unauthorized alteration. As a result, despite providing certain conveniences over paper certificates, current digital certificates cannot ensure security and often diminish or lose their effect as legal evidence. It is therefore desirable to have secure and tamper-proof digital certificates.